I Wonder
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Just another letter to Maka's Mama. I'm pretty much just using this as a way to vent about my Papa.


Sometimes I think about you, wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking about me and would you even recognise the woman that your little girl has grown up to be. Cause I look in the mirror and all I see are you *Green eyes looking back at me, they're the only thing you ever gave to me at all.  
- Kellie Pickler I WONDER

(*changed from Brown)

Soul eyes his meister warily as she reads her mother's latest postcard. She was glaring at it, he could tell.

"Where's she at now?" he asks cautiously

"California... Has been for the last six months" Her voice is taught and he can hear the underlying anger as if she had yelled at him

"Why has she been there for such an extended amount of time?"

"Boyfriend" she spits

His crimson eyes widen.

"What does she want?"

"Just checking up on her precious daughter" She says icily "Not to mention asking for my forgiveness and warning me not to trust you"

"Because I'm male" Soul rolls his eyes

"At least se sent me their address so that I can reply." She finally turns to face him her emerald eyes shimmering with tears "But what could I possibly say to her?"

"Exactly how you feel. Don't sugar coat it Maka let her know precisely how you feel"

She sighs, before standing up and heading to her bedroom. He watches her go with a sympathetic smile.

He gives her three hours before he knocks timidly on her door.

"Maka?"

He grins softly at her napping form, gently shaking her awake.

"Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Get up we're going out for dinner, my shout"

She grumbles before stretching out like a cat. She walks tiredly past him; he notices the paper on her desk deciding to take a peek out of pure curiosity.

_Kami,_

_I hear the weathers nice in California. Papa still asks me how you're doing. I'm not heartless enough to tell him you're enjoying life. I ignore the question just shrug and tell him something about Blair or Soul. _

_Thanks for ruining my early teenage years by the way. You would be happy to know that two older friends of mine have taken it upon themselves to mother me. Liz taught me everything I need to know about growing up and Tsubaki taught me how to cook. Papa is proud of me he tells me every day. I'm sure you would too but then again you're not here are you? No. You abandoned me in your own selfishness. I am so thankful for Soul; he's all I'm going to ever need in life. As he has proven, on so many accounts just how much he's willing to risk his life for me. He loves me Mama, he loves me more than you ever have. _

_Funny how life turns out huh? How the one woman who's never supposed to leave, who's always supposed to be there turned out to be the only person to abandon me._

_Don't bother writing back, we're leaving Nevada soon. Don't expect a visit or anything, why would you anyway. You never bothered to see me in the last six years you've been gone. That's right I'm nineteen now, All grown up and much better woman than you were._

_Forgiveness is such a simple word, but it's so hard to do once you've been hurt._

_I'm just a little too petty to forgive you,_

_Maka Albarn._

_P.S How dare you tell me to cautious of Soul! I trust him more than I'll ever, ever trust you._

Soul places the letter back on her desk. Exiting her room he waits patiently in their small living room. They were leaving soon, Kid had decided if Soul was the last death scythe, he may as well get to chose where he gets placed and who he takes with him. Naturally Soul told Maka to pick, so they packed up and were heading to London. Black Star and Tsubaki following faithfully, Kid, Liz and Patty were to be there part time.

He just couldn't fully comprehend what he had just read and he's pretty sure if he was female he would have cried. But he's not, so he won't.

"Soul?"

He looks up smiling at her, jumping up to hug her.

"I love you" He whispers in her ear

"I know idiot" she laughs as they exit the apartment.

She truly was lucky to have found such a wonderful weapon as Soul.


End file.
